Haunted
by MadiWillow
Summary: Zach returns to Wisteria Lane to see one person, only to find them in the arms of another... OneShot. JxA


**AN:** I make Zach a very creepy, obsessive stalker-esque in this story, and, to be perfectly honest, I can't remember if he was still obsessed with Julie at the end of season 2. I watched season 2 first, and over the summer went back and watched season 1, where he was DEFINITELY obsessed with her. So this may seem OOC, especially if Zach got over her (I don't remember him getting over her, just leaving her alone), so watch out for that.

**Title:** _Haunting_  
**Rating:** _K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary: **_Zach returns to Wisteria Lane to see one person, only to find them in the arms of another... OneShot.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/General  
_**Chapter: **_One-shot_

I wonder if she's still beautiful.

What am I talking about? Of course she is. She must be. After all, would I pick an ugly girl as my bride?

I'm not sure. Should I go to her house? Knock on the door? If her mother answers it, she'll just slam the door in my face. Julie, of course, is more rational than that; she'd let me listen. But I can't take any chances that it'll be her mom.

Maybe I should just wait here for her to come out. She has to come outside sometime, doesn't she?

Oh, God... there she is. That didn't take long. And wow, she is as beautiful as ever. She looks so happy. She's running down the front walk of her house in a pair of jeans and a sweater... just looking at her makes my heart rise up into my throat. She's gorgeous. I would do anything for her to look at me and have her face light up the way it is now. I wonder what she's so happy about?

She stops on the sidewalk and looks behind her, back at her house, and I follow her gaze. The sight makes my heart harden again and drop all the way down into my lower stomach. I begin to breathe heavily.

There's a boy in her doorway, grinning at her. She laughs at his face and her beautiful blonde hair blows from the breeze. The boy closes the door behind him and trots over to her, grabbing her by the middle and swinging her around. Jealous boils in the pit of my stomach, burning my throat as it travels up to my mouth. I force myself to bite back the words I am tempted to scream at this guy; I simply watch them.

She shrieks with laughter as he spins her before he puts her down. I narrow my eyes as she playfully hits him and he looks down upon her, love reflected in his ugly green eyes. His greasy, way-too-long brown hair is in his face and his clothes are too tight. No wonder she's going out with him, I reason. She likes looking at his 'ripped' body. I nearly throw up at the thought.

He snakes his arm around her waist and they slowly start walking down the street. She leans comfortably into his embrace and rests her head on his chest. They seem so happy together... but that's only because she misses me. I know she wishes he were me.

"Julie!" I call out before I can stop myself. I clench my teeth in regret, but don't move. I stare determinedly at the couple as they both look around for the source. Julie's eyes find mine first and she proceeds to stare at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. Her stopping causes the boy to stop walking too. He follows her gaze and catches sight of me. Almost instantly he sends her a confused look with raised eyebrows. That's right, _I_ used to date her, too, I feel like sneering to him.

My hands in my coat pockets, I slowly cross the street towards them. The boy looks back and forth between us, confused, as she continues to stare. It's been almost a year, after all, since I left.

"Hey, Julie," I say quietly as I stop in front of them. The boy holds her to him tighter, making my blood boil.

She seems to finally snap out of her reverie as she answers, "Um, wow, Zach. Hi." There is a long, awkward silence, before she says, "Oh, sorry. Uh, Austin, this is Zach. Zach, Austin."

The boy, 'Austin', nods in greeting but I barely let my eyes pass over him before turning my attention back to my dear Julie. I never want to look away from her. She's so beautiful.

"Julie, it's been a long time," I say softly to her. She sends me a small, awkward smile. Yes, it is awkward that her boyfriend is there. If only he would leave, then we could talk normally. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" I open my arms to her.

She visibly stiffens. Yes, Austin, go away, you're making everything uncomfortable. She sends him a look and he reluctantly removes his arms from around her. I can't blame him there; if I had my arms around something like that, I wouldn't want to let go either. She slowly walks up to me and put her arms safely around my back. I wrap my arms around her lower back and prepare to hold her tighter before she pulls away quickly. Almost immediately, Austin puts his arm around her again.

I narrow my eyes again. Well, maybe _this_ will change her mind about him.

"Here, I got this for you," I inform her as I take a velvet jewelry box out of my pants pocket.

She takes it and gapes. Austin looks at it with raised eyebrows as she opens it. She seems to breathe out a sigh of relief as her eyes gaze upon the pair of diamond earrings I bought her. What, did she think it was an engagement ring or something? That comes next, Julie darling.

"Are these... real?" she asks me, the earrings reflected in her wide eyes.

"Of course," I tell her. "What else would they be?"

Austin glances sharply at me. "What are you, some child prodigy?"

"Hey, Austin," Julie speaks up. There she goes, defending me like always. "Do you think I could talk to Zach alone for a minute?"

"I don't think so," he says protectively, making me almost roll my eyes.

"Please?" They lock eyes and seem to have a secret conversation with each other before he sighs in defeat. I find myself jealously wanting to be able to communicate with Julie like that.

"Sure." He slowly retreated from us and entered Miss Britt's house. I only briefly wonder why he was going in there before Julie spoke to me.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" she asks me bluntly.

I blink at her in surprise. "I just wanted to see you," I tell her genuinely. "I've missed you, and I know you've missed me."

To my horror, she slowly shakes her head. "No, Zach, I haven't," she says apologetically. I feel my heart stop, my throat constricts; I grow light-headed. If only she knew that those four words have the power to end my life.

"W-what? Why not?"

She sighs. "Zach, I thought we were past that. I thought you were over me."

I could never be over you, I say silently. I don't answer her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this," she says quietly, thrusting the velvet box back into my hands. I blink slowly at it before looking back at her. Her face looked sorry but also... pitiful. Did _she_ pity _me_? I'm the one with all the money; I can do whatever I want, and she was stuck in this dreadful city where the selection of guys consisted of people like Austin. But she felt bad for _me_?

"I don't understand," I managed to stammer.

Julie gives me a small, sad smile, a smile I haven't seen in a long time. "I've moved on," she told me simply.

"To _him_?" I spat. She just started at me.

"You don't like very many people, do you?" she said slowly.

"Not people that date you!"

Her mouth opened in indignation. "Oh, so only _you_ can go out with me? Are you kidding?"

"Don't you get it!?" My voice started to grow in anger. "I LOVE you!" I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "We're MEANT to be together!"

"Hey!"

Almost as soon as I started shaking her, _that boy's_ voice rang out. I roughly let go of Julie and turned to glare at him. He was shooting daggers of his own at me as he jogged back to us, hugging Julie, who looked pale.

"Get out of here," he growled at me, so menacingly that I took a step back. "Leave her alone."

I glared at him for a few more seconds before turning on my heel and stalking away. As I was walking I took the diamond earrings out of their box and threw them on the ground, followed by the box itself.

I walked to the end of the street, but instead of leaving, I turned around and watched them from afar. They were still standing where I'd left them – Austin hugging Julie as she spoke, most likely explaining our history. He looked angry – good. I _hope_ I made him angry.

Frustrated, I kicked a tree stump and breathed in deeply. I didn't win Julie back this time... next time I'd just have to try harder.

Smiling wickedly as I left Wisteria Lane, I pondered what I could buy Julie next time. A condo? Small island, maybe? Whatever it was, though, it would definitely blow Austin out of the water.


End file.
